onipexandjevikfandomcom-20200215-history
Jevik
Jevik is a secondary protagonist in the series and is Onipex's best friend. He is annoying and invasive, but ultimately has good intentions. Due to this character he may also be considered the main antagonist. Personality Without trying, Jevik is naturally annoying and irritating. Although he means well, his antics often drive his best friend Onipex insane. He is fun-loving and dismissive of problems and has a habit of breaking everything that isn't his. He is very invasive aswell, breaking into Onipex's home on several occasions. However, he is also very giving (As evidenced in Christmas/Snow). Biography Whilst little of Jevik's occupation and life is known beyond his strange struggles with his best friend, Onipex, it is known that he has enough money to have his own apartment, though he frequently invades Onipex's Apartment instead, reasoning that he usually lacked money to buy his own food and that his home had no decent chairs or seats. He was also shown to be friends with Pyrex and Garen. Wishing to snack, Jevik once teamed up with Pyrex, and together, the pair broke into Onipex's apartment whilst he was away. There, Jevik made himself comfortable by snacking on his food and watching his television, though found himself stuck on one channel due to being unable to find the remote control. During this time, he clogged Onipex's toilet, allowed his food to go rotten by disconnecting the fridge for his hand warmer, broke his thermostat and broke his fridge. Soon after, Onipex returned home to find Jevik and Pyrex in his home, and immediately ordered them to leave his residence. Whilst Pyrex left, Jevik remained behind to tell Onipex of the things he had broken, and after extremely irritating the Ba-Matoran, the two left to buy new supplies for Onipex's home. During the festive season, Jevik decided to surprise Onipex whilst he played in the thick snow, and revealed he had bought him a Christmas present, despite Onipex snapping at him beforehand. Giving him a credit card with no limits, Jevik asked for a present in return, though did not receive one, resulting in Jevik throwing Onipex deep into the snow and angrily taking back the gift he had offered. Much later, he was seen buying a pizza from a local restaurant. During this time, he managed to get a girlfriend named Jessaco. After Onipex recovered from an accident concerning an exploding MT:ATV, Jevik was bored and broke into his friend's apartment, where he abducted the sleeping Matoran and took him back to his house. After Onipex woke up, Jevik explained why he chose to hang around his house instead of his own, before revealing how he had taken him to his apartment. After jokingly making it seem like he was a stalker, Jevik revealed that he had a girlfriend, much to Onipex's surprise and amusement. His girlfriend Jessaco then arrived, who Onipex found attractive and attempted to greet her. However, Jevik misinterpreted this as Onipex attempting to try and steal his girlfriend, and defensively rapped about his anger at Onipex's perceived wrongdoing until the Ba-Matoran defecated. He then ordered him to get out of his apartment, whilst whispering to him that he would meet up with him at 6:00 PM. Some time later, Jevik, Jessaco and another friend named Garen broke into Onipex's apartment, where they started smoking illegal drugs. Eventually, Onipex returned to discover their activities, much to his shock. During another break-in into Onipex's flat, Jevik discovered a Kraata worm lingering around the residence, causing him to panic and flee into Onipex's bathroom, where the skeptical Ba-Matoran was contemplating losing weight. After alerting him to the threat, the two decided to find the Rahi, and upon locating it, Jevik fled back into the bathroom in terror. When Onipex underestimated the small Rahi, and was sent flying into the bathroom, the two decided to phone up a pest remover. However, the 'Exterminator' Jevik phoned up spoke a language he was unfamiliar with (which he claimed to be Spanish), so Onipex decided to go in and resolve the problem himself, only to fail miserably and be defeated by the Kraata. Some time after this incident, Jevik was relaxing in Onipex's bathtub when he heard someone entering through the front door. Under the assumption it was Onipex, Jevik checked a monitor just to make sure. Instead, however, Jevik discovered an intruder breaking into the house, and Jevik decided to stop him from causing trouble. Stalking the intruder into Onipex's bedroom, Jevik hid and began contemplating what he may be interesting in stealing. When the intruder instead decided to just sleep on the room's bed, Jevik attempted to threaten him and get him out of the house, which didn't end too well. On other undisclosed occasion, Onipex attempted to relate all his stresses and worries to Jevik, who unintentionally ignored him to eat a sandwich. He was also seen hunting around for his ear wax sticks, which Onipex had falsely believed were a packet of consumable chips, and upon finding them and explaining what they really were, Onipex vomited from the taste of sticks. When Onipex was being held hostage by Garen, Jevik burst into his home and attempted to stop the armed Onu-Matoran, which he successfully did by slapping him. Appearances *Episode 1/Pilot (Debut) *Christmas/Snow *Pizza Anybody? *Rap *Problems *Fries *Higher Trivia *Jevik's constant invasion of Onipex's home may be down to him being poor. In Episode 1/Pilot, he claims that he shouldn't be expected to have money. **However, this is contradicted by the fact that he has a large apartment and expensive T.V, things he wouldn't have if he was poor. *Jevik's character seems to have some homosexual undertones (as evidenced in Rap), however this is disproven by the fact he has a girlfriend, and that undertones were used to comedic effect. *Jevik is the weirdest person Onipex knows. *He has rap talent, as evidenced in Rap *Ids5621 was originally displeased with his voice acting for the character, yet kept it for continuity purposes. *His character was drawn from many sources of inspiration, including that of Spongebob Squarepants and Amir, from Collegehumor. Category:Characters Category: Main Characters